Is it For Real?
by NeoAthena
Summary: Takes place after “Rearview Mirror, Mirror” and how Coop knowing about Jamie and Kiva getting togethere could change it. Or how it could make them get together faster…
1. Default Chapter

Is it for Real?

Chapter 1

NeoAthena: Hey, this is my shot at a Megas XLR fanfiction. It takes place after "Rearview Mirror, Mirror" and how Coop knowing about Jamie and Kiva getting togethere could change it. Or how it could make them get together faster…

"And then the weird looking you pulled out this picture of a normal looking you and Kiva standing next to each other hugging. Of course I told him that was a joke," Coop said, speaking to his incredibly pale friend.

"Thanks Coop. I mean, I know I have no chance with a girl, much less Kiva, but do you have to rub it in?" Jamie said, words dripping in sarcasm.

Coop blinked and shrugged. "But that wasn't the best part. Kiva and I were working together to rule the world! We literally destroyed Jersey City!"

"You do that anyway, forget an alternate reality."

Coop sighed and grabbed up his controller, playing his newest alien game. Jamie seemed a little tense on the subject, and defiantly more sarcastic then usual. Coop wondered if it was because of how Coop left him behind here or if it was because of Kiva.

Kiva was working on Megas a little before some other problem happened. The jump from one reality to another really took it out of the bot. She was sure she could fix it though. An extra set of hands would help, but not Coop's, he always created more problems then they needed.

But maybe her other option wouldn't be so good either. Ever since Coop had gotten back he had been going on and on about 'The Picture'. Ever since then her and Jamie had been avoiding each other. She sighed and went to turn around.

When Coop went to playing his game, Jamie left. He was restless today for some reason. He went upstairs to go and see what was going on in the world outside of Coop's basement. He closed his eyes as he entered the garage, knowing it by heart already. That is when he felt a soft bump against him.

He quickly opened his eyes to face a certain red haired, emerald eyed future girl. He blinked and almost stopped breathing in the face of her. She gazed up at him and stopped everything else. Why was this happening, ran through there minds.

She bit her lip and turned away from Jamie, rustling through a rusty toolbox. Jamie puts his hands in his pockets, the way he so often does and looks at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

"I was just going to go outside, trust me," Jamie said. He wasn't sure if it was more to convince himself, or her. Of course being down there with Coop was boring, but he knew who was up here.

"I was just fixing Megas. Wondering why no one helps," she said before she could stop herself.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Hand me the 5/8 wrench," she said with a smirk. He smiled back looking at the foreign objects like they were really from the future. Or maybe from the past. We aren't sure.

"Um, Kiva, which one is that?" he says clueless. He is from north Jersey where people don't pump their own gas. What do you expect?

"The shiny one with a circle on one end and a horseshoe shape on the other that says 5/8," she says like it was nothing. She looks up at him, watching him carefully with his problem. He would pick up random tool, look it over, and feel like it wasn't what he was looking for. She had this odd desire to giggle actually.

Kiva walked up behind him, wanting to help and picked it up from the top of the pile. "See?" she asks him.

She walks back to Megas, his eyes never leaving her. Why did she have to be so smart? _And beautiful,_ he thought to himself. In his light daze he took a step. And slipped. On some oil that she had spilled. And that was the last thing he remembered.

She ran over to him and called for Coop. She didn't know how to work that blasted pone after all! Next the sirens came and that is the end of this chapter.

NeoAthena: How is that? It is only the beginning. I hope to get them better developed. I tried to keep them relatively IC. Tell me what you think!


	2. trip to the hospital

Chapter 2- A trip to the hospital and Kiva's Talk with Coop

The squeaky floors. The dull lights. The horrible hospital smell. People where all over the place, every chair taken. This wasn't good. The intercom came on with different codes ringing every few moments. Doctors came and went, not even paying attention to the numerous patience stacking up in the lobby. It seemed that only the intern would cast the occasional caring glance over all the people, and that was only because they were naïve.

Maybe it was because she had no idea what was going on or how past hospitals really worked. Maybe it was because Coop was sitting next to her, pale as a sheet. Either way, Kiva was feeling awfully anxious, agitated, impatient, and guilty. It was only Jamie though. The annoying little side kick of the large man sitting next to her had caused her enough trouble since she had been blown back here and all she was doing was making some repairs.

Then again ever since Coop had come back and told his story of the weird looking Jamie fighting against a fitter Coop in a stronger mech along with her, a more robotic looking Kiva, she had been rather unsure of what to do. She didn't know what parts to believe and what parts to throw out. That whole love story was getting to her. Her and Jamie? That was a thought and a half. She had first thought it was just some wild story Coop had thought up, and then the next logical thing in her mind was that the Glorft feed him lies.

Then she had found all the updates in Megas.

Things she wouldn't of had access to this primitive age, things that Coop would have only been able to get from the future. Or an alternate reality.

Then she had started to believe him. After all, what could be so bad? She watched Jamie carefully, hoping not to arise suspicions. She found herself at least liking him a bit more then before.

But that had gotten him thrown into the hospital. How stupid could she get? She sighed and dropped her head, Coop looking over to the red head, eyes filled with a gentle care.

"What is wrong Kiva?" he asked her.

"This is all my fault. I should have cleaned up the garage better. He has to be there, in that bed, with who knows what being done to him. I just feel like it is all my fault," she said, looking over to the bed where Jamie laid, still unconscious, unable to see him due to the cloth they pulled around him.

"Hey," he said putting one of he giant hands on her head, "Don't worry. He is a bit tougher then he looks. I should have argued to keep him downstairs, but I figured he was really coming up to see you."

Kiva almost choked at his last comment. Why would Jamie want to see her? Oh yeah. There was that whole story they were being told over and over again. Then there was the fact that he had always had this sort of crush on her. _Oh my god,_ she though,_ how could I be so stupid?_

"Coop, tell me one thing. In the alternate reality, was Jamie really sincere about what he said?"

"He practically cried over you. I had never seen one guy so upset."

Kiva nodded and heard footsteps coming their way. Since things coming their way seemed to mean trouble all the time, she stood and got into a fighting position. He turned her head and her bangs moved out of her eyes. It was only a man in a white lab coat. White lab coat? That meant the doctor!

"Do you know what is wrong with Jamie?" Coop asked standing up. Kiva relaxed and went to stand next to Coop, hoping for the best. If something bad happened to him she wouldn't know what to do for the rest of her life.

"He seems to be okay. He will be knocked out for the next few hours and we would like to keep him here the night."

"Can we see him, Doc?" Coop asked, sensing Kiva's question but reluctance to ask.

"Certainly. Don't expect anything, but you can with him."

With that the doctor left, walking a few steps down to talk to the family of a cop who had been stepped on by some fool with a giant robot. Coop and Kiva quickly walked out of the waiting room and into where their friend slept.

As they swept the curtain back enough to get in they saw their pasty skinned friend paler then normal. His arms were hooked up to all sorts of beeping gadgets and IV went through the left hand. The heart rate monitor steadily beeped, rising and falling every moment. He seemed to be breathing okay, mouth open enough to inhale and exhale lightly. His black hair was messier then normal.

Kiva smiled at the site. At least she didn't kill him. He was alive and almost well. Coop walked over to his friend and tilted his head. He raised his fist and almost punched him, but the decided against it.

"Never scare me like that again," he said to the sleeping body. He turned to Kiva to have a look of disbelief on her face with a shrug. "He is my best friend, what do you expect. Anyway, I was gonna go and get a Philly cheese steak down at the corner, do you want to come?"

"No. I am going to stay here in case the Doctor comes back."

"Want anything then?"

"Don't worry about me Coop. I will get something later if I need it."

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug. He turned and walked out, leaving her to Jamie's bedside by herself.

Kiva sat down in the chair beside the bed and just looked and the emotionless body that was usually so sarcastic and flirty. She sighed and wasn't sure what people did in these situations. Her family had died before she really had to worry about it and then when in battle that was all she thought about. She didn't have any real friends in the future. What was she supposed to do?

She found herself talking to him. Telling him about her past, how she built Megas, what she hoped to do with him. Then came the present. She really didn't know what to say then. She stopped looked down seeing his hand that wasn't connected to the IV.

She took his hand lightly in hers, holding it as though it were the most delicate piece of glass ever. She enclosed her fingers around his hand and closed her eyes, relaxing into the feel of it. He would never know.

Then suddenly she felt his hand react and enclose around hers. Her eyes snapped open and looked into his.

"Good morning Kiva," he said not letting go of his hand, "What happened?"


	3. How long does a Philly Cheese Steak Take...

Chapter 3- How long does a Philly Cheese Steak Take?

Kiva sat there and blinked her eyes. How did he come to so fast? Did the doctor not say a few hours? He tried to sit up and moaned, going back down quickly. Why move when the bed was lumpy? Don't answer that.

"My head feels like the Glorft invaded it," Jamie said to her, still not realizing her hand. It was almost like an anchor, allowing him to know that he was alive and well. He was alive. He wasn't dead. This was great. Not only that, but he had a female besides his mom holding his hand. Life didn't get any better.

"You slipped on some oil and hit your head real hard. I was, well, um, I suppose afraid you had done serious damage," she said, slowly releasing pressure from her grip on his hand. She wanted to let go. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he just let go? Why did he have to make her want to hold on for a bit more?

"That would explain a lot. Where is Coop?" he said, slowly twisting his head to look at her directly. It hurt, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it.

"He went to go and get some food. He had been here since the beginning and just needed to step out," she said. Her throat was going dry. Why was this happening? Where was Coop? How long does a Philly Cheese Steak take?

"Oh. He doesn't like hospitals all that much," he said now finally feeling her discomfort. He let's go of her hand and looks almost dejected. She slowly put her hand back to her lap, now unsure of the move she made. Her hand felt cold and empty now. Why couldn't she just make up her mind? Was it that hard to do?

Meanwhile, Coop was a block over at a Philly Cheese Steak, sitting down with his favorite food, but not eating it. Why did he allow his friend to go up while he stayed down there? It could have been prevented. Everything had been wacky since he returned, and it was he fault practically for telling them.

While Coop didn't like hospitals, he also wanted to leave Kiva there by herself for a moment. He knew that the woman was a bit unsure and thought the thinking time might be useful. Video games were his release, while thinking was a normal person. But did it really matter? As long as she got all this figured out, it would make him happy.

Not as if Jamie would wake up anyway. He was out for a bit. His friend was about as clueless as one of those girlie's that came here to look for him a while ago. Both Kiva and Jamie would figure this all out soon though…hopefully.

He had yet to find out if Kiva had seen all the weird updates the mech had. She had been pretty frustrated with herself when she couldn't use the phone. She kept pressing the wrong numbers and then the hang up button in the middle of each number, then when they did get a hold of 911 operator, he had to show her which end to speak into and which end to listen from. It was funny, but at that point, neither knew how much longer their friend had to live, so Coop made nothing of it.

He took a bite and looked around as he chewed. Everyone seemed to be happy leading normal lives. He wouldn't know what to do without all the hustle and bustle of having Megas around. But it wouldn't be okay if Jamie weren't okay. Who would ride shotgun? Who would get on the bad guy's nerves as an after thought? Who would get them in trouble half the time?

He supposed that he should be heading back to the hospital really soon. He left Kiva there so that she could be alone and think by herself. He could almost feel that she was really confused, even if he was one of the densest people around. She didn't know what to do around Jamie anymore, and it wasn't just with recent events. It had been since that creepy space pirate dude who wanted to marry her. It was like she realized that she wanted something more then fighting in life. He couldn't blame her, of course.

As he finished his cheese steak, he walked out of the corner store and began back, ready to face whatever the doctors had for him. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Or at least he hoped…

Kiva saw his dejection and felt her own stab of pain in her chest. What was wrong with her? Her mind was racing, but not as fast as her heart, her palms were now almost sweaty. She bit the inside of her lip, thinking of a way out so she could calm down.

"I'll be right back. I have to get a drink," she said, standing with a soft smile and leaving quickly.

Jamie looked at her like she was up something, but left it. He was a bit baffled as to why she was so uptight, so un-Kiva like. But then again, he was just very un-Jamie like.

He actually held her hand, and didn't take advantage of it. It was as though he respected her. He smiled, looking at his hand, closing his fingers into a fist. Why did he feel so warm all over although he just works up from being practically numb? He didn't want anything to ruin this feeling; it was amazing, just great.

As Kiva walked down the hall, a million and one thought rushed through her mind. Was she falling in love with Jamie? She was looking at the ground, not paying attention when she ran into Coop.

She bumped back and it snapped her out of her dream world. She looked up and saw the large man looking down at her, a questioning expression on his face. She stepped back so she wouldn't have to look directly up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"He is awake, Coop," she said.

"Wow, that was faster then expected. Not even a full Philly cheese steak down and he is up. Wow," he began and ended with, unsure of what to say. She still seemed a bit unsure. Oh well, he was sure that she would work it out.

"Yeah, well, I am just going to go and get a drink," she said, walking past him briskly.  
Coop just watched her, a bit unsure and a bit confused on what to do. He had to go and see Jamie anyway. That was what was important at the moment. He walked the way Kiva had just come from, trying to remember which room it was. He glanced briefly in each door, starting to feel sick to his stomach from the hospital smell. When he finally saw Jamie, lying there, still looking at his hand he walked in and looked at his friend. "Dude, are you delirious?"

"No. She was holding my hand Coop. And then she left," Jamie said, not moving at all, mesmerized by his hand almost.

"I told you, but you didn't listen," Coop said, sitting down next to Jamie.

"I think I will just have to start listening then," he said, looking at Coop slowly.

NeoAthena: So what are you guys thinking so far? I know this isn't a big category yet, but I hope this story is cherished nonetheless.


	4. The Thoughts of A Girl From the Future

Is it for Real?

Chapter 4 The Thoughts of A Girl From the Future

Coop looked at Jamie with an odd expression. Was he serious? Kiva told Coop stuff thinking he wasn't listening while playing his latest video game, but who said he hadn't mastered the art of multi-tasking? He lifted a hand to his head, fingers rubbing his temples. Now he regretted hearing all that stuff. Now he would be in the middle of a love war.

And if all was fair in love and war, did that make it no rules, no honor, no bars held in a love war? He didn't know. This wasn't his area of expertise. Crunching a city into submission in two minutes. Yeah, that was more his alley. He took a deep breath, wishing this all to go away for right now.

"Why can't you just continue to not listen?" Coop asked Jamie, standing up and looking away.

"Umm, because, for once, I don't want to screw up the best chance I have a getting the girl of my dreams," he said, in disbelief of the question. He thought for a few moments as to why Coop would even ask such a thing. Then it dawned on him. "Dude, do you like Kiva?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It could be nothing. Besides, she made it clear that she liked you, right?" Coop said walking out.

"But Coop! Wait! I can't run after you like this so come back!" Jamie shouted after his best friend, hoping that he would return.

But he didn't, he just walked out, into the night where he could be alone. She looked up and saw the massively large building with only a few stars. He sighed and looked down shaking his head, walking over to where he parked Megas. He didn't fully destroy the city today, so he wouldn't be able to see all the stars. He hopped into the car/cockpit of the mecha and begins the short ride home. Actually, it would be more of a walk but we aren't getting to technical right?

Meanwhile, Kiva sat in the café, stirring her soda with the straw, looking into its icy depths. It was as if she expected the answer to appear. Did she really want to mess up a perfectly good friendship for something more? Okay, maybe not perfect, but and friendship at least. She was in a strange time and he was a strange person who landed with a strange object in his best friend's hands and had some strange girl from the future hanging out with them to defeat strange alien creatures from an even stranger time. He had his world turned upside down enough. She was quite sure the added bonus of falling in love with the strange girl who would eventually go back wasn't a great additive.

But it felt so right. Just sitting there holding his hand. Well, everything except the various beeps and clicks and the horrible dripping then the scream of children. But she still had felt perfectly peaceful. She just likes being there with him. It was like with Coop how everything was about Megas, food, and video games, Jamie actually cared. Or at least acted like it.

She took a sip of the soda and made a sour face. The ice had melted and it was all diluted now. She quickly stood up and took the cup to the garbage, dumping it out and walking out the door.

She looked at the floor, gazing up only briefly to read signs to find her way back to the ER. Suddenly she heard and sugary-sweet voice talking ahead of her.

"Miss? Excuse me, but you came in with the patient who bumped his head, correct?" she asked, giving a practiced smile. It was a nurse with rainbow and cloud scrubs on. Kiva looked up and nodded to the nurse with a questioning expression on her face. "Well, they seem to have found a problem, dear, I would much rather let the doctor explain. Come," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her to where Jamie laid. Possibly in greater peril then they ever were on one of their adventures.


	5. Love Love Me do

Is it for real?

Chapter 5-Love, Love me do

Coop stood outside the hospital, looking around Jersey. Why did it seem like going into the future was a bad idea? Is that why most humans didn't do it? Probably something technical that Kiva would know about.

Kiva…

Why did she wind up with him in the long run? What was so great about that scrawny little grunge kid? Why did she seem to care so much about him?

What did he do wrong?

Coop sighed and walked down the street a bit, sitting on a bench. Things were so much easier when there was no giant robot OR a babe from the future near him. Life also is better with two hamburgers and a hot dog….

Jamie lay in the recovery bed, still asleep. Kiva stepped in, the nurse holding open the door. This was not what she expected. It was supposed to be a simple bump on the head. That was all. Why was it turning out to be so serious?

She walked over to him and sat down in a cushioned chair. If she had her future technology she could fix this. Yeah. That was it…Coop found his way to the future, why couldn't she?

Then again…Coop left them there. Coop was angry. Whatever was to happen, did he already know about it?

The doctor walked in rather regally, looking around. He was a tall man, light brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. He smiled charmingly at her, perhaps in a way to make her feel better. She mustered up a smile back, but it didn't go very far. He realized this and cleared his throat.

"It seems that your friend here," he said, emphasis on friend, "has a tumor on the base of his neck. We aren't sure if it is a harmful on, but we will have to do a biopsy to find out."

Kiva just watched him. A biopsy? Was that what they did when they didn't have technology? She put her head in her hands and sighed. Couldn't that be dangerous, with scalpels and such objects?

Then again, it couldn't be much worse then facing the glorft on a daily basis. She looked at Jamie and then to the doctor. If it would make him better, she would do anything.

She gave the doctor a slight nod and stood up to leave the room. She didn't want to be here, the stale smell of hospital filling her senses and the stinging of tears upon her eyes. This freaking sucked….


	6. I wanna hold your hand

Is it for real?

Chapter 6- I wanna hold your hand

Kiva entered Jamie's hospital room, a small cup of water in her hands. She looked at his limp body, wanting to cry. The doctors had just got done performing the biopsy and he was still out from the anesthetics. She leaned back against the door frame, afraid that if she got to close she would disturbe something.

Coop came back into the hospital and was walking toward Jamie's room. As he got there he saw Kiva's body resting against the door frame. He looked at her face, her eyes brimming with tears and her nose running slightly. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

She turned and looked to him. She just suddenly started to cry, leaning into the gigantic man's body. He smiled lightly and put his hand around her. "Everything will be okay. Even if I don't see what you see in him."

She looked up at him hurt and confused. "What do you mean? I am worried for a friend, just as you should be. Nothing more than that." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. Whichever it was she was doing a poor job of it. She backed out of his arms and stared at him with a sudden amount of coldness that she didn't think was possible.

"Well, of course I'm worried, but this is different. Whatever it is has been going on for a few weeks. And I just want to know, why not me?" Coop sounded almost sad. He just couldn't understand why the girl was falling for the sidekick and not the hero. Why she did eventually fall completely in love with the sidekick and not the hero.

"This isn't the time or place for these questions. Right now we need to be worring about Jamie."

"I don't see why I need to worry. You seem to be worrying enough for the both of us. I'm leaving. You Can come if you want, but I doubt that you will."

Kiva stood her ground and continued to stare at him. Coop shrugged and turned around to leave. "Call me when they know what is going on," he said, not looking back at her or his best friend as he left.

Kiva watched him until he was out of sight, allowing the tears to streak down her face. What was going on? These emotions didn't exist in her time. Everything was already set up. You found love in a computer system. Not through this trial and error stuff. She was suddenly so confused. She didn't know what to do.

Jamie's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he saw the red head crumpled on the floor. He tried to speak, but found that it was a bit hard because of his dry throat. He settled to tapping on the bed railing, hoping to catch her attention. Her sobs were clearly audible and had him worried. He tapped a little harder, feeling still a bit weak and tired from the medicine. His neck ached and he couldn't move it to get a better view of the futuristic beauty upon the floor.

She looked up and saw his eyes barely open. She smiled lightly, knowing that her cheeks were stained with tears and probably looked a mess. She stood up, cup of water still in hand. She brought it over to him and looked at him, her eyes filled with something that Jamie just couldn't place. She handed him the cup not realizing how weak he was.

"I suppose that I could help you," she offered and watched him nod slightly.


End file.
